Cappy
/*I've lived out on the streets all my life, Whats your excuse?*/ Appearance /*Cappy very tall and lank because of hislifeon the streets, with short silver colored hair and blue eyes*/ /*His hybrid form lookes like a bird, his arms becoming his wings and all of his body covered in feathers and a nicetail feathers growing out his back, his feet becoming hawk like taloned claws that could ruin his shoes*/ Personality /*A little crazy, A little paranoid, does and doesn't get along with other, speaks him mind, a 'I don't give a damn attitude */ History /*Cappy been in and out of Dentention Facilities, foster homes and the streets of Los Vegas all his life. He got the name Cappy cause he spent most of his time with a Elderly homeless guy who had been a Captain at one time in the Army. Through all this he learned to be a pretty good theif and pickpocket, learning how to not get captured, beat up or killed by the local gangs and after he turned 18 he pretty much kept to himself, so it was a pretty big suprise when he awoken as the Thunderbird of this stupid Mythos Game. He didn't really wanna play so he didn't tell the local authorites that he was part of it, instead used his abilities to pull off some pretty nice robberies, but the damn FBI and CIA found out, he got captured and flown out to Japan where he was pushed from a helecopter onto the top of one of the buildings in the game area, he was the last player to arrive*/ Trivia *Cappy tends to swing both ways as one of his alignment does though he likes girls more *Cappy has a tender spot for girls who look like dolls and tends to treat them like his spoiled little sister though being homeless and smelly to boot has gotten him into trouble a few times *Cappy has a stomach of Iron from eating out of dumpsters all the time, bad food, infections, bacteria, all the nice things that people would eat and it ended up in the hospital, doesn't affect him in the least. *Cappy has a huge and veracious appetite from being hungry all the time,though he can go without food for days, when he does eat and the food plentiful and good, he could out eat a fat man without ever adding pounds to himself that one would think does if you ever see him eat like that *Cappy only has a 3rd grade education so he can read Character Stats *Str- 5 + 10= 15 *Dex- 5 +10 =15 *Con- 5 +10 =15 *Stam- 5 *Int- 5 *Wis- 5 *Hybrid Form- 10% Quotes "I just ate what?" Relationships *Cappy see's Ian Carter, Sophia Scarlet and Reisaki Kurokabe as naive individuals when it come to tacticians and strategies, but then again they weren't street wise nor had education of these things taught to them by a retired homeless Captain like he has. They do have one thing over him, some damn fine fighting skills and some scary personalities backing them up where he really has none (so he thinks) since he trained and specialized in more of the their very skills. *Cappy may feel a little Jealousy towards Ian Carter and Sophia Scarlet relationship, he starting to feel genuine friendship towards then because they have been nice to him so far, also after seeing Ian Carter he see;s both of them in a different light from how he saw them before *There's one person now Cappy feels a great terrifying fear of and that's Simon (Stumpy) Finch, the man not only took him with easy quicker then Reisaki Kurokabe had, on top of it all when he was down for the count, caught up in the Ivy, instead of letting Cappy surrender, the monster had hit him, him him so hard he had coughed up blood from all the gut shots, hit him so hard his eyes and lips swelled up so he couldn't even beg for him to stop hitting him. Then the monster left him there half conscious and basically said 'Have a nice day' walking off leaving him trapped there hanging in the cold and the pain.